supergirl_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Daxamites
Daxamites are a humanoid species that hail from the planet Daxam. History Hundreds of years ago the Daxamites and Kryptonians fought a huge war against each other to a stalemate. Thousands of lives were lost, and the cause for the war remains unknown, each insisting the other started it. This prejudice and low opinion of either race for the other would stay on for generations to come; such that Kara would exhibit them even whilst young all the way to her early adult years. When Krypton was destroyed, Kryptonite rained down on the planet claiming the lives of thousands. The Daxamites quickly sought out safety in ships and fled Daxam, scattering across the universe. The Prince of Daxam, Mon-El, made his way through the Well of Stars and ended up landing on Earth. There, he decided to let himself be trained as a hero to give his survival purpose. However, it wasn't until later when he was reunited with his parents on their ship that he learned that thousands of Daxamites managed to survive the devastation. It was also learned that Daxam's climate had become hospitable again and the King and Queen hoped to rebuild their society. When Mon-El chose to stay on Earth instead of return to Daxam, Queen Rhea was so driven by vengeance that she killed King Lar Gand and decided to unleash devastation onto the Earth in retribution. Queen Rhea aligned with Lena Luthor in order to have her assistance in creating a transmatter portal that summoned all the other Daxamite ships scattered across the universe to Earth to make it their new home. Overview Daxamites generally do not get along with Kryptonians at all; due to their arrogant and self-righteous traits. According to Kryptonian teachings, Daxamites are a race of hierarchies ruled by kings and queens. The Kryptonians claim that their race are selfish-bullies, who care more about their own vices and personal well-being than the welfare of others. While not completely untrue; Daxamites have been shown to care about others, particularly for their own people. They care for only one '''Kryptonian, the daughter of their King Mon-El, Rose Zor-El who in a rare-case is ''Half Daxamite-Half Kryptonian.' Daxamites are seen to like being entertained by throwing great parties and watching grand events such as sports and fighting spectacles. They enjoy drinking, dancing, and dating. Mon-El has claimed that; * Slavery is legal on Daxam * Daxamites engage in public shaming after a person is found guilty. * Daxamites don't consider homosexuality an issue. * Daxamites celebrate new relationships with big parties. * Fifth Dimensional imps' presence are not tolerated on Daxam; due to them being very dangerous and out of control; the only way to deal with them, was to kill them quickly. Some Daxamites, such as Mon-El and Lar Gand, have a sense of justice, honor and good morals to the point of having guilt, shame and remorse for their actions. Culture The Daxamites' form of government was monarchy, with their planet being ruled by kings and queens. The monarchy supported and practiced slavery. They also believed in public punishment for law breakers. It is also tradition on Daxam for the Regent to arrange a marriage for their eldest child when creating formal alliances and unions between people. Like the Kryptonians, Daxamites worship the red sun god Rao and most likely share similar religious customs and traditions associated with Rao. Daxamites are able to generate children by using genetic material, as simple as locks of hair, from two parents. The Daxamites had a tradition similar to Trial by Combat which is known as Dakkum Or. To violate the terms of this rite would shame them in the eyes of the gods. Physical Appearance Despite hailing from another world, Daxamites are indistinguishable from humans. Known Daxamites Living Daxamites * Mon-El (King of Daxam) * Rose Zor-El (Princess of Daxam) * Many Unnamed Daxamites Deceased Daxamites * Lar Gand (Former King of Daxam) * Rhea (Queen of Daxam) * Unnamed Royal Guard